Chronicle of a girl in love with a vampire couple
by Missvampire3401
Summary: La vie de Kelsie Blake n'est pas se qu'elle pensait être. Entre mensonge familiale et cette étrange famille, elle se rendra compte qu'un membre de cette étrange famille sera toujours là pour elle. Le petit hic, ce garçon est déjà en couple.
1. Résumer

_**Résumer.**_

_Vous savez quand on déménage dans une autre ville, vous devez forcement tous recommencer à zéro._

_ Je veux dire refaire un nouveau cercle d'amis, ne pas devenir le bouc émissaire des ados populaire de votre nouveau lycée._

_ Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle chose, cette chose c'est une étrange famille que tous le monde admire pourtant, moi personnellement, je ne les trouve pas si admirable que cela. _

_Se ne sont des ados comme n'importe les quel ! _

_Enfin c'est se que je pensais !_


	2. Chapter 1

_****Hello, Hello..._

_Voici le Chapitre 1, mais celui-ci a été corriger par ma fabuleuse bêta Amy Evans!  
_

_Un grand merci à elle pour le travail qu'elle à fournis tous en gardant mon texte d'origine.  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1.**_

**-Combien de fois, dois-je te dire que je n'ai pas envie de partir dans le fond des États-Unis ?**

**-Mais ma chérie, ce n'est pas dans le fond des États-Unis, c'est près de ****Seattle!** Plaida maman

**-Maman, juste une chose, redit moi le nom du bled où nous allons habiter?** Questionnais-je en croisant les bras

**-C'est à Forks, c'est près de Ports Angeles.**

**-Tu ne viens juste pas de ne dire que c'était près de Seattle ?**

**-Forks se ****trouve près de Ports Angeles et près de Seattle. Quoique je crois que c'est plus près de Ports Angeles que de Seattle.** M'expliqua maman.

**-De toute façon la réponse est toujours la même**, hurlais-je. **Que ne comprends-tu pas dans le mot : non?**

**-De toute faç****on Kelsie, tu n'a pas le choix, tu viens avec moi et c'est non négociable**, hurla aussi maman

**-Pourquoi doit-on toujours quitté l'endroit où on se sent bien?** Lui demandais-je. **Pourquoi à chaque fois année, on doit faire une fuite en Égypte? **

**-Tu sais très**** bien pourquoi Kelsie**, gémis maman pratiquement en larme

**-Papa est parti, arrête d'espérer qu'il quitte sa blondasse pour revenir avec nous. Il t'a trompé et tu l'as foutu dehors. Met toi cela en tête!** Criais-je

Soudain, une douleur parcourut ma joue et ma main vint se poser sur celle-ci. Une perle salée roula le long de ma joue pour finir sa course sur le sol. Il est très rare que ma mère lève la main sur moi, mais quand on arrive au sujet du départ de papa, sa réaction est toujours la même.

**-Maintenant tu vas faire tes valises. Tu viens avec moi à Forks sans discuter sinon je t'envoie chez tes grands-parents.**

**-D'accord maman**, murmurais-je.

Après avoir répondu à ma mère, je montais doucement dans ma chambre faire mes valises. Nous sommes parties le matin suivant, le chemin fut long, même très long. Quand l'avion atterri à Port Angeles, je vis la pluie tombée en abondance. Comparé à la Californie, le Nord des États-Unis équivaut au déluge de Noé. Quand le taxi nous déposa devant la nouvelle maison, je soupirais avant de suivre ma mère à l'intérieur. Étrangement, tout l'intérieur était déjà fait. Je regardais ma mère avec un sourcil levé et tout ce qu'elle trouva à me répondre fut : « _**une connaissance a eu la gentillesse d'aménager la maison avant notre **__**arrivée **_». Je ne la croyais aucunement, car je me doutais bien que ma mère ne connaissant personne dans ce bled.

Les jours passèrent d'une lenteur épouvantable. Le jour de la rentrée ressembla étrangement aux autres : Gris, pluvieux et froid. Je regardais mon nouveau lycée depuis la fenêtre de la voiture de ma mère puis, elle prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne avant que je sorte de sa voiture. Une fois la porte fermée, je soupirais avant de me mettre en marche vers le secrétariat.

Une fois tous mes papiers en main, je me dirigeais vers mon cassier. En voyant le numéro, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Pourquoi me sentais-je si déprimée, triste et si seule tout d'un coup? Je tournais la tête en essuyant ma larme quand je vis quelque chose d'étrange. Pour remettre mes idées en place, je secouais la tête. Quand mes idées furent remises en place, je remarquais que la chose ou le garçon n'était plus là. Tout d'un coup, alors que j'ouvrais mon casier, le couloir fut silencieux. Je tournis la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Je vis un groupe de quatre garçons accompagnés de quatre filles, tout le monde chuchotait le prénom de chacun d'entre eux et disaient qu'ils étaient aussi beaux les un que les autres. Personnellement je les trouvais tous aussi banals que moi. Bon j'avoue, je ne suis pas Miss Monde et je suis d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient une démarche qui paraissait céleste. Je continuais à les suivre du regard quand mon regard tomba dans celui d'un des garçons. Le garçon en question me fit un clin d'œil et quelqu'un me bouscula. Mes manuels tombèrent par terre. Je vis une nana blonde, d'une beauté irréelle me fusiller du regard avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

**-Regarde où tu vas au lieu de me foncer dedans!** Gueula cette blonde

**-Dé…désolé**, M'excusais-je

**-La prochaine fois, fait de la place au lieu de prendre la moitié du couloir**, me rabaissa celle-ci

**-Rosalie c'est bon, elle n'a pas fait exprès!** Soupira un des gars aux cheveux cuivrés

**- C'est la seule fois que je te préviens. Ne te mets plus ****en travers de mon chemin m'as-tu bien comprise?** Me demanda-t-elle

À cette remarque, je repris du poil de la bête et lui répondit sûr de moi

**-Tu sais quoi blondie, j'en n'ai rien à claquer de ta face**. **Si j'ai envie de prendre toute la largeur du couloir ****et bien je le ferrais**, répliquais-je en fermant la porte de mon casier.

**Si tu veux bien, je dois aller à mon premier cours, alors bouge tes hanches d'éléphant d'où tu es**, lui dis-je en passant à côter d'elle alors qu'un garçon style amérindien éclata de rire.

**-Jacob s'il te plait, arrête!** S'exclama une des jeunes filles au teint de porcelaine.

**-En faite comment t'appelles-tu?** Me demanda la dernière jeune fille

**-Kelsie, Kelsie Blake.** Lui répondis-je sans me retourner. Une idée me vint en tête**. **

**-Toi**, dis-je en pointant le garçon qui m'a fait un clin d'œil. **Comment tu t'appelles? **Lui demandais-je pour faire fulminer la blondie

**-Ose l'approcher et je te jure que je ferais ta vie un enfer!** Me menaça blondie

**-Pardon tu disais quelque chose?** **Je ne pense pa****s que je t'ai adressé la parole. **Lui demandais-je

**-Emmett**, me répondis celui-ci

**-Merci pour le renseignement**, dis-je simplement en reprenant le chemin jusqu'à ma classe.

Je souriais en resserrant mes bras autour de mes livres. Sans m'en rende compte, ma vue commença à se brouiller et mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer. Je m'appuyais doucement contre un casier et j'attendis que cela passe. Une fois calmer, je rouvris les yeux et me remis en route. En passant devant la fenêtre d'une classe, je m'arrêtais et je me mise à sourire comme jamais.

_Bah maman se fou pas mal de mes cours donc si je sèche une petite heure ce ne seras pas la fin du monde._ Pensais-je en regardant autour de moi, avant de rentrer dans le local.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis directement sur le tabouret qui se trouvait devant le piano. Doucement, mes doigts glissèrent sur les notes et je me mis à chanter Foolish de Shayne Ward. C'était une de mes chansons favorites et ma mère a toujours voulu que je me lance dans le domaine artistique. Pour elle, je suis une artiste accomplie, car je danse, je chante et je sais jouer de plusieurs instruments. Je laissais les notes et la chanson m'envahir. J'étais tellement absorbé par celle-ci que je sentis plusieurs larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Je sursautais quand j'entendis la porte du local se fermer d'un coup sec et me retourna à vive allure en essuyant mes larmes en vitesse. Une personne s'approcha de moi, mais au plus elle avançait, plus je reculais.

**-Désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.**

**-Hey calme, je ne vais pas te tuer!**

**-Je…Je vais y aller pour ne pas être en retard!** Dis-je précipitamment en prenant mes affaires

**-En faite, j'ai adoré quand tu as tenu tête à Rosalie, tu es la seule jusqu'à maintenant à avoir eu le cran de le faire.**

**-Je ne prends pas cela pour un compliment, juste que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me dise quoi faire comme ça. **

**-Je voulais juste te le dire…**Commença celui-ci

**-C'est gentil de ta part… à plus tard Emmett**, lui dis-je avant de sortir du local

Je me remise à sourire comme une conne en allant à mon premier cours et je fus étonné que ceux-ci n'eussent pas encore commencé. Quand j'entrais dans la classe, je donnais la fiche à remplir à mon prof. Quand celle-ci fut remplie et signée j'allais m'assoir à la place que celui-ci me montra. Une fois assisse, je sortais mon manuel d'histoire et en me redressant je me stoppais net dans mon mouvement. On dirait que la vie à décider de me jouer des tours.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello, Hello  
_

_Voici le chapitre deux de cette fiction corrigé par ma bêta Amy Evans que je Remercié énormément car elle fait un travail super.  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Sans que je contrôle quoi que se soit un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je me mise directement à admirer mon livre d'histoire pour que personne ne voie mon expression. Je regardais la bague que je portais à mon doigt vit que celle-ci commençait à scintiller. Afin que les gens autour de moi le remarquent, je mis directement ma main dans la poche de mon pull. Après m'avoir assuré que les élèves suivaient bien le cours, je sortis ma main de mon chandail et vis la pierre de ma bague changer de couleur pour devenir de rouge.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi cette bague change de couleur, et bien c'est assez simple. Elle agit de la même façon que les bagues qui changent de couleur selon l'humeur de la personne qui la porte. Par contre, dans mon cas, elle scintille un peu trop pour cela. Tellement absorbé dans mes pensées, je repris seulement mes esprits quand j'entendis la chaise à côté de moi glisser sur le sol. Je tournais la tête écarlate, avant que le prof n'entre dans le local.

Le cours fut long, très long. Quand la cloche retentit, je raffermis mon livre et sortie rapidement du local pour aller à mon cours suivant. Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même façon. Une fois l'école terminée, j'attendis maman au stationnement du lycée en écoutant, avec mon iPod, la chanson que j'avais jouée au piano plus tôt dans la journée

Cette chanson représentait beaucoup choses pour moi, le souvenir de mes amis et de mon meilleur ami, mais aussi mon père, car il s'agit de la dernière chanson qu'il me fit écouter avant de partir. Plongée dans mon souvenir, je fis un saut lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jean. Je regardai celui-ci en me demandant qui pouvait bien me contacter à la fin des cours.

Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'un message de ma mère. Sans prendre le temps de le lire, je me mis à marcher pour faire le tour de la ville avant de rentrer à la maison. À peine sortie du stationnement, une voiture dérapa et s'arrêta devant moi. C'est les fesses à terre, due à la surprise, que je vis la jeep Wrangler rouge. En voyant la personne qui conduisait l'auto, je me mis à rougir. Mon regard se porta sur la bague qui était de nouveau rouge.

**-Viens je te ramène!, **dit Emmett en ouvrant la portière

**-Pas… pas besoins je vais en ville**, bafouillais-je

**-Aller vient fait pas ta timide, je ne suis pas si impressionnant**, répondit-il en souriant

**-Non, juste que tu ressemble étrangement a un ours!** Répliquais-je

-**Aïe, ça fait mal ça! **Me dit Emmett en mettant sa main sur son cœur

**-Tant mieux pour toi**, rétorquais-je en me levant.

Je me mis à marcher vers le centre, alors que la jeep continuait à me suivre. Pour ne pas l'entendre, je mis le volume de mon iPod au maximum. Il serait faux de dire que je ne voulais pas apprendre à connaître ce grand ours, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à blondie. Tout d'un coup, je m'arrêtai net en entendant les battements de mon cœur dans mes oreilles. La seule chose que j'entendis avant que ma vue ne commence à se brouiller fut la fermeture d'une porte et une silhouette qui vint se placer devant moi. Par la suite, un flot d'images apparut devant mes yeux.

Surprise de la clarté des images alors que me vue était totalement brouillé, j'essayais d'analyser ce que je voyais. Il s'agissait des jeunes de ce matin. Je vis une copie de moi passer le plus part de mon temps avec eux, malgré le fait que blondie semblait continuer à me mener la vie dure. J'aperçus alors ce qui distinguait cette copie de moi réel. Celle-ci avec un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, un blason familial avec une écriture étrangère à l'intérieur. Je ne connaissais ni le blason, ni l'écriture. Les images s'arrêtèrent de passer devant mes yeux, ma vue redevenait normale et les battements de mon cœur, que j'entendais toujours dans mes oreilles, diminuèrent jusqu'à ce que je puisse entendre de nouveau.

**-Kelsie, ça va?** Me demanda Emmett inquiet

**-Heu… Oui, je pense**. Murmurais-je

**-Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'avoir?** Me questionna-t-il

**-Tu aurais un papier et un crayon?** Lui demandais-je

**-Oui dans mon sac, pourquoi?**

**-S'il te plait, passe-moi la feuille et le crayon!** Insistais-je

Il m'emmena à sa Jeep, m'asseyais sur le siège passager alors qu'il me donnait une feuille et un crayon. De mémoire, je me mise à dessiner ce que j'avais vu sur mon avant-bras. Une fois terminé, je tournais la tête vers Emmett et le vis écarquiller les yeux. Pourquoi écarquille-il les yeux? Pourquoi avait-il une réaction pareille en voyant mon dessin? Soupirant, Je me laissais aller contre le siège passager en me demandant ce que signifiait ma vision.

Je pris mon portable, téléphona directement à maman, mais celle-ci ne répondais pas.

**- Raccompagne-moi directement chez moi! **Lui dis-je totalement inquiète

**-D'accord, mais où habites-tu?**

**-Je pense que c'est à 500 mètres du Chef Swan.**

**-D'accord, mais Kelsie tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui, oui, je vais bien.** Affirmais-je même si moi-même je n'en étais pas très sûr

Je Fermi la porte, Emmett mis le moteur en route et il démarra en trombe pour m'accompagner le plus rapidement possible chez moi. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux sauf quand Emmett téléphonait à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi et qu'il rentrerait juste après. Le chemin ne fut pas très long, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle Emmett conduisit. Quand on fut arrivé devant chez moi, je me précipitais hors de la Jeep. En voyant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, je fis prise de panique, puis je me mis à courir vers la porte en criant à Emmett :

**-Va vite chercher le Chef Swan! **

J'entrais précautionneusement à l'intérieur, une larme coula le long de ma joue en voyant le désastre à la maison. **_Ce n'est pas vrai cela recommence_!** Me dis-je. Je marchai, quand je vis une lettre sur la table de la salle à manger. Je pris la feuille en main et commença à la lire en m'asseyant sur la seule chaise encore intacte.

**_Kelsie ma chérie,_**

**_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'on nous a retrouvés._**

**_Tu te rappelles de cette histoire que je t'ai racontée sur une vieille histoire de famille?_**

**_Et bien ce n'est pas qu'une histoire c'est la réalité._**

**_Je sais que tu ne comprends pas très bien ce que je te dis, mais tu comprendras tout en temps et en heure._**

**_Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé la maison dans un état déplorable, mais je devais me protéger. Pour te protéger, j'ai préféré partir, mais je reviendrais, je te le promets._**

**_En attendant, continue d'habiter la maison jusqu'à mon retour._**

**_J'ai demandé à la connaissance qui est venue décorer la maison d'aussi s'occuper de toi durant mon absence, tu la rencontreras dès ce soir._**

**_Mais je t'en conjure, ne fais pas ta tête de mule._**

**_Je t'aime, ma Kelsie, tu es ma vie._**

**_Maman._**

Je plaçais la feuille dans la poche de mon Jean. Je me levais tel un zombie pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. En passant devant la chambre de maman, je ralentis en entendant un drôle de bruit. Je poussais progressivement la porte de sa chambre et le bruit devint plus fort, mais pas au point de me gêner. Je marchai tranquillement dans la chambre en suivant le bruit. Celui-ci s'arrêta quand je fus devant le bureau de maman.

J'approchais ma main du seul tiroir quand une voix me fit sursauter.

**-Mlle Blake? C'est le Chef Swan, où vous êtes?** M'appela celui-ci

Je sortis directement de la chambre de maman pour aller le rejoindre.

**-Bonjour Chef Swan, merci beaucoup d'être venu aussi vite**. Le saluais-je en tendant la main qu'il serra.

**-Emmett est venu me voir à votre demande**, me dit-il et j'acquiesçais. **Puis-je savoir ce qu'il sait passer ici?**

**-À vrai dire Chef Swan, je ne sais pas du tout**, avouais-je. **Emmett m'a déposé à la maison et la porte était ouverte.**

**-D'accord, je vous demanderais de ne pas rester ici pour le moment. Revenez ce soir, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas eu d'autres dégâts matériels. **

**-Mais Chef Swan, je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller en attendant.**

**-Kelsie, en allant chez le Chef Swan j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone. ** Nous coupâmes Emmett. **À ce qu'il parait, ta mère et la mienne se connaissent et elle m'a dit de te ramener à la maison pour ce soir et on te raccompagnera à la fin de la soirée. **

**-Désolé, mais j'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, **ripostais-je.

**-C'est une bonne idée Emmett, Mlle Blake vous ne devriez pas rester seule. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir**, ajouta le Chef Swan

**-vous êtes tous bouchés dans ce bled ou quoi, je n'ai besoin de personne**, m'énervais-je et une phrase de la lettre de maman me sauta aux yeux.

**-Mlle Blake s'il vous plait!** Renchéris celui-ci et je soupirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

**-Bon très bien, mais ce soir je dors ici. Quitte à prendre quelques jours de congé scolaire forcé, je le ferais pour ranger la maison. **Cédais-je

Je sortis de chez moi en colère, contre ma mère, puis contre le chef Swan. Malgré le fait qu'il est un policier, personne m'oblige à partir de chez moi pour la fin de la journée, ce n'était pas acceptable. Je balançais mon sac à l'arrière de la Jeep d'Emmett avant de m'appuyer contre celle-ci.

Je vis Emmett discuter encore quelques minutes avec le Chef Swan avant de revenir vers sa voiture.

**-Alors, tu es prête à de nouveau tenir tête à Rosalie?** Me questionna Emmett alors qu'on s'installait dans sa voiture

**-Je n'en ai rien à claquer de Rosalie, Emmett!** Répliquais-je

**-Je me doutais que tu allais répondre sa**, ria Emmett

**-Arrête de rigoler, je ne vais pas chez toi en sautant de joie**, lui assurais-je. **J'y ai même été forcé, d'un par toi et de deux par le Chef Swan. Je te jure, tu n'as plus intérêt à me forcer à quoi que se soit. Tu es loin d'imaginer ce que je pourrais faire**, le menaçais-je

Emmett éclata de rire.

**-C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille de Minimoy, j'ai de quoi avoir peur! **Me dit Emmett en rigolant. Sans le vouloir, je joignais mon rire au sien.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Emmett, je remarquai plein de détails que je n'avais pas vus ce matin. Ces yeux étaient de couleur ambre qui virait au doré. Son sourire était comme le sourire d'un ange et des petites fossettes s'étaient formées. Son teint blafard contrastait par apport à la couleur de ses cheveux. Cela ne lui portait pas préjudice au contraire. Il paraissait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait spécial.

Emmett tourna la tête, ces yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. On se regarda de longues secondes en se souriant mutuellement, je me remise à regarder la route et je pris la parole.

**-Merci pour ce que tu fais!**

**-Mais je n'ai encore rien fait**, me dit-il

**-Si tu as été prévenir le Chef Swan alors que je te l'ai demandé**, expliquais-je. **Tu n'étais pas obligé de me ramener chez moi, ni de faire ce que je te demandais. **

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je l'ai fait avec plaisir.**

**-Même en sachant qu'une certaine Rosalie va m'arracher la tête parce que tu as préféré m'aider que de retourner chez toi pour s'occuper d'elle? **Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil

**-Je t'ai dit, j'adore quand tu lui tiens tête même si je l'aime de tous mon cœur.**

**-Tu es maso d'aimer une fille pareil, on dirait un dictateur! **Observais-je

**-Comme le dicton dit, qui aime bien châtie bien.**

**-Oui, mais là ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage.**

Emmett s'arrêta devant une maison blanche de style ancien. En sortant de la voiture, j'ouvris la bouche, pleine d'admiration devant la magnificence de cette demeure. Je fus sortie de mon observation par Emmett qui m'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée. J'allais vers lui, il ouvrit la porte pour me laisser entrée à l'intérieur. En passant près de lui, mon bras effleura le sien, je frémissais à cause de la température de son corps et mes yeux se figèrent sur son bracelet. J'ai déjà vu se symbole quelque part, mais où ? Je sortie la feuille de la poche avant de mon pantalon et mes yeux s'élargir en voyant mon dessin.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

* * *

_Hello, Hello_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?  
_

_Si il vous à plus laissez des Review avec vos avis.  
_

_Gros bisous  
_

_MissVampire3401  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_****Hello, Hello  
_

_Voici le chapitre 3 des aventures de Kelsie corriger par ma bêta que je remercie beaucoup.  
_

_Merci pour vos Review et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Gros bisous_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Je repliais en vitesse la feuille en quatre avant de la remettre dans ma poche. J'entrais à l'intérieur de cette sublime maison où j'entendis plusieurs voix s'élever. Je tournais la tête pour regarder Emmett et sa réponse fut qu'il haussa les épaules avant de me demander de le suivre.

Je lui emboîtais le pas, alors qu'on montait les escaliers qui menaient surement au salon. Tous d'un coup, je sursautais en sentant un poids sur moi et deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et je m'asphyxiais directement.

**-Oups, je suis désolé Kelsie !** Me dit une voix cristalline

**-Ce…Ce n'est rien**, lui dis-je en respirant pleinement pour reprendre ma respiration. **C'était tout un câlin, même**** ma mère ne m'en faisait pas des pareils!** Commentais-je

**-Je vais faire les présentations**, me dit Emmett en me souriant

**-Oh pitié mon cœur, franchement ne te donne pas se mal tu vaux mieux!** répliqua Blondie avec dédain

**-Rosalie**, rétorqua une des femmes les plus vieilles.

**-Oh pitié Rosalie, petite question es-tu sa mère pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire?** Interrogeais-je Rosalie et j'entendis Emmett pouffer de rire

**- Les filles calmez-vous s'il vous plait!** Nous conseilla un des deux hommes blonds alors que Rosalie et moi nous foudroyions du regard. **Je m'appelle Carlisle et je suis le chef de famille, je te présente Esmée ma femme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Renéesmée et Jacob le petit copain de Renéesmée.**

**-Ravie de vous connaitre**, répondis-je en faisant un signe de tête. **Comme j'ai pu comprendre, votre femme est une connaissance de ma mère!**

**-Tout à fait Kelsie, ta mère et moi, on s'est rencontrée lors d'une exposition d'art ancien à Saint-Louis et depuis nous avons gardé contact**. Me dit Esmée

**-Pourtant, ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de vous**. Répondis-je

**-Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ta mère ne dit pas grand-chose sur les personnes qu'elle connait**, Me dit-elle en souriant

**-Super, on a le droit à une Bella numéro deux dans les pa****ttes!** Rouspéta Rosalie

**-Et bien tu m'en vois navrée, mais ne crois pas que je suis ultra heureuse d'être ici surtout en la présence du sosie de Barbie!** Fulminais-je

Rosalie et moi nous fixions du regard, la première a baissé les yeux aurait gagné face à l'autre. Curieusement, je vis de la surprise dans les yeux de Rosalie avant que celle-ci regarde autre part. J'étais abasourdi par son changement d'attitude, je sortais mon portable de la poche de mon jeans quand je la feuille tomba sur le sol sans que je puisse la rattraper.

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant de me pencher en avant pour ramasser le bout de papier quand une main plus rapide l'attraper. Je relevais directement la tête pour voir Emmett déplier la feuille et regarder de nouveau mon dessin. Il la replia avant de me la redonner. Je soufflais de soulagement quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce.

Tout le monde nous regardait avec de l'incompréhension sauf Rosalie qui nous regardait avec haine.

**-Kelsie qu'est-ce q****ue c'est?** Me questionna Alice

**-Oh, Rien de spécial. **M'empressais-je de répondre**. Juste un dessin que j'ai fait la tantôt alors qu'Emmett me ramenait chez moi.** Éludais-je

**-S'il te plait, montre-nous ton dessin!** Insista Alice

Que dois-je faire? Montrer mon dessin et risquer d'avoir la même réaction qu'Emmett ou le montrer et attendre les commentaires? J'essayais de percevoir cette petite voix qui nous disait se qu'on devrait faire dans un moment pareil et tous se qu'elle me disait ou plutôt répétais c'est que je devais absolument garder se dessin pour moi.

Je fis voyager mon regard sur tout le monde. Pour finir, je soupirais, déplia ma feuille en la tournant et je leur montrai mon dessin. D'un mouvement synchronisé, tout le monde tourna la tête vers Carlisle. En le regardant, on voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait. À quoi réfléchissait-il? J'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter, du faite que personne ne pipait un mot.

Je fis toujours voyager mon regard sur tout le monde quand Carlisle brisa le silence de plomb.

**-C'est très intéressant Kelsie**, me dit-il. **Aurais-tu déjà vu ce blason quelque part?**

**-Non pas du tout, je l'ai dessiné comme sa dans la voiture**. Mentis-je. **En faite, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'est tout à l'heure en arrivant.**

**-Et le nom de Famille tu l'as déjà entendu quelque part?**

**-Du tous**, avouais-je en secouant la tête.

**-Carlisle qu'est-ce que cela, signifie?** Demanda Jasper

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée Jasper, je vais me pencher sur la question après que Kelsie soit partie.**

**-Par**** contre Kelsie, j'ai entendu que tu te débrouillais pas mal au piano!** interrompit Renesmée

-**Oui si on veut, en fait je joue seulement quand je vois un piano**. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle me trainait dans une autre pièce.

Je bousculais Renéesmée, qui s'était arrêté, sur le pas de la porte de la pièce où elle voulait m'emmener. _Oh mon dieu, mais cette pièce est immense pour contenir qu'un seul piano!_ Pensais-je en moi-même. Je m'avançais doucement vers celui-ci, quand arriver devant les touche j'appuyais délicatement dessus et un son harmonieux sortit de cet instrument sensationnel.

**-Je peux?** Demandais-je en faisant volte-face

**-Je t'en prie Kelsie**, me répondit Edward en souriant

Je m'assis sur le tabouret plaça mes mains tous en réfléchissant à quelle chanson je pouvais jouer. Je fermais les yeux tous en commençant à jouer et je me mise à chanter naturellement.

_**She's incredible, the way her body speaks to me**_

_**It's unbelievable that this could ever happen to me**_

_**I finally found ya, found ya, found ya**_

_**Finally found the one made for me**_

_**I finally found ya, found ya, found ya**_

_**Finally found the one meant for me**_

_**Everything that I've been through was all worth it just for you**_

_**Cos every time I looked in the mirror,**_

_**I would wish that I was another,**_

_**But everything changed because of you, because of you**_

_**And just when I, just when I had turned my back on love**_

_**Is when I laid my eyes on you?**_

_**You are the answer to everything, everything**_

En arrêtant de jouer, une larme tomba prudemment sur une des touches. Pourquoi? Pourquoi papa est-il parti? Pourquoi toutes les chansons que je joue au piano me font ravoir des souvenirs avec lui? Pourquoi est-il parti sans me dire au revoir? Toutes ces questions seront toujours sans réponse, car depuis plus de cinq ans je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle venant de sa part.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à s'ôter de moi. Une main se déposa sur mon épaule avant de me serrer contre un torse assez musclé. À se contacte, je ne pus refouler mes larmes de couler telle une cascade le long de mes joues. Je pleure très rarement d'avoir perdu mon père, étant donné que peu de personnes ne sont là pour me réconforter. Maman m'as toujours dit : _Kelsie, ton père est parti fait toi une idée de cela. Toi et moi devons être assez forte pour soutenir l'autre, __car personne, tu m'entends personne ne sera là pour t'épauler_.

Maman avait-elle raison? La vie est-elle réellement chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous? Il faut l'admettre, du haut de mes 18 ans, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula calmement, en expliquant à cette famille, pourquoi j'ai craqué après avoir joué au piano. Quand il fut passé vingt-trois heures, Emmett me raccompagna chez moi. Avant que je ne ferme la porte de chez moi, il me prévenait qu'Alice viendrait me chercher le lendemain pour les cours et je le remerciais.

Je me mise sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser plus que tendre sur sa joue avant de le remercier avant d'entrée à l'intérieur. Je déposais mon trousseau de clefs sur le petit meuble à coter de la porte tous en ouvrant la lumière. En voyant que tous étaient restés tels quels, je me décidais de ranger le rez-de-chaussée. Il m'a fallu deux bonnes heures pour tous ranger à la bonne place, en voulant prendre l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre, je fus tous d'un coup tiré en arrière et quelqu'un plaça une main à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de dire le moindre mot.

**-Où est ta mère?** Me demanda un homme et je secouais la tête. **Dis-moi où est ta mère.** Répéta celui-ci en enlevant sa main de ma bouche.

**-Je… Je ne**** sais pas!** Bafouillais-je

-**Tu mens, je sais que tu sais où elle est partie!** Cria celui-ci

**-Je vous jure, je ne sais pas du tous où elle est**. Sanglotais-je

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, et je fis la première chose qui me passait en tête. Ce fut également la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais faite. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces en espérant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. L'homme me poussa, tout en perdant l'équilibre, je m'affalais sur le sol. Je rampais le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, quand mon agresseur agrippa ma cheville. Je me retournais pour être couché sur mon dos, tous en donnant un coup de pied au visage de celui-ci. Je mis une main devant mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux surpris en voyant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En voyant que l'homme avait percuté quelque chose, je me relevais le plus rapidement possible pour savoir ouvrir la porte. Une fois que celle-ci fut ouverte, je m'arrêtais dans mon élan en découvrant Emmett devant moi. Je courus me blottir dans ces bras en larmes. Sans que je remarque le moindre mouvement, il me mit derrière lui comme s'il allait me protéger. Pendant qu'il me servait de bouclier humain, je cherchais quelque chose autour de moi qui pourrais être utile.

En trouvant quelque chose de potable, je tendis mon bras droit pour le prendre quand mon regard se porta sur mon avant-bras. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais j'eu seulement le temps d'entendre Emmett m'appeler avant recevais un sacré coup de pied dans le visage. À cause de l'impact, je perdis directement connaissance.

* * *

_Hello, Hello_

_Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre?  
_

_Vous vous posez beaucoup de question sur notre Kelsie et bien vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.  
_

_Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les laissez des Reviews.  
_

_Gros bisous, Gros bisous  
_

_MissVampire3401  
_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello, Hello_

_Voici le chapitre 4 des aventures de Kelsie.  
_

_Ce chapitre est exceptionnellement du point de vue d'Emmett  
_

_Hé oui, il fallait tout de même savoir ce que pense ce gros ours.  
_

_Je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs qui sont fidèle au poste.  
_

_Mais surtout, un énorme merci à ma **bêta** pour son fabuleux travail et ces fabuleux conseils car grâce à elle je m'améliore de chapitre en chapitre et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela.  
_

_Je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre et on se revoit après  
_

_Bisous, Bisous..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

_**Emmett's POV**_

Mais qui est-elle? Qui est cette jeune fille, aux longs cheveux châtain clair, aux yeux d'un bleu incroyable? Depuis que j'ai passé la porte d'entrée du Lycée, avec ma famille, je l'avais directement repéré. C'est sûrement une nouvelle, car elle cherchait à être discrète. Comment une fille, comme elle, pouvait-elle essayer d'être discrète, avec une beauté pareille?

En passant à coter d'elle, je lui fis un clin d'œil en lui souriant avant de continuer mon chemin. Malheureusement, Rosalie décida d'emmerder son monde aujourd'hui!

**-Regarde où tu vas au lieu de me foncer dedans!** Gueula Rosalie

**-Dé… désolé**, S'excusa cette jeune fille

**-La prochaine fois, fais**** de la place au lieu de prendre la moitié du couloir**, Rabaissa Rosalie

**-Rosalie c'est bon, elle n'a pas fait exprès!** Soupira Edward

**- C'est la seule fois que je te préviens. Ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin, tu m'as bien compris?**

**-Tu sais quoi ****blondie, je n'en ai rien à claquer de ta face. Si j'ai envie de prendre toute la largeur du couloir et bien je le ferrais**, répliqua-t-elle. **Si tu veux bien, je dois aller à mon premier cours, alors bougent tes hanches d'éléphant d'où tu es**, lui dit-elle en passant à côté de Rosalie et moi alors que Jacob éclata de rire

**-Jacob s'il te plait, arrête! **S'exclama Bella

**-En faite comment t'appelles-tu?** Demanda Alice et j'avais cette nette impression qu'elle savait quelque chose.

**-Kelsie, Kelsie Blake**. Répondit celle-ci.

_Kelsie_! Un prénom original, mais qui lui va à ravir. Je regardais Edward et je le vis écarquiller les yeux en soupirant avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

**-Toi**, me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. **Comment t'appelles-tu?** Me demanda-t-elle et je senti que Rosie allait exploser

**-Ose l'approcher et je te jure que je ferais ta vie un enfer!** La menaça Rosalie

**-Pardon tu disais**** quelque chose? Je ne pense pas que je t'ai adressé la parole**.

**-Emmett**, lui répondis-je

**-Merci pour le rensei****gnement**, dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre son chemin

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Rosalie et celle-ci me fusillait littéralement du regard. _Mon vieil Emmett, tu auras besoin de réconforter ta belle et tendre aujourd'hui! _Pensais-je en moi-même. J'embrassais délicatement la tempe de Rosalie en lui demandant de se calmer, avant que j'aille à mon premier cours qui était l'histoire.

En passant devant un local, une voix mélodieuse ma parvint jusqu'à mes fines oreilles. Je reculais de quelques pas, je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre de la porte quand je me mis à sourire en voyant qui c'était. J'ouvris délicatement la porte, j'entrais dans la pièce et sans le faire exprès, la porte se referma brutalement.

Elle sursauta en se retournant; j'avançai doucement vers elle,mais elle recula. Était-elle sur la défensive? Avait-elle peur de moi? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

**-Désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

**-Hey calme, je ne vais pas te tuer! **la rassurais-je.

**-Je…Je vais y aller pour ne pas être en retard!** me dit-elle en prenant ces affaires en vitesse.

**-En fait, j'ai adoré quand tu as tenu tête à Rosalie. Tu es la seule jusqu'à maintenant à avoir eu le cran de le faire, **lui avouais-je en souriant

**-Je ne prends pas cela pour un compliment; juste que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me dise quoi faire.**

**-Je voulais juste te le dire… **commençais-je.

**-C'est gentil de ta part… à plus tard Emmett**, me dit-elle doucement avant de sortir du local dans lequel on se trouvait.

Pour une humaine, elle était adorable! Je secouai la tête en sortant; je me rappelai que Bella était pareille. Toujours à s'excuser de se qu'elle faisait, en nous mettant à la même échelle qu'un mortel. Mais est-ce que tous les humains étaient pareils? Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous tendance à s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'ils avaient pas faite?

J'entrai dans la salle du cours d'histoire et regardai directement où il y avait une place libre. La seule place inoccupée était à l'arrière de la classe. A cet instant, la jeune fille se releva, son cours en main et fut étonnée de voir que c'était Kelsie. Elle parut tout aussi surprise que moi je l'étais. Les cours se déroulèrent tranquillement pour moi; je voyais bien que Kelsie trouvait le temps long mais pour moi, ce n'était qu'une journée de plus dans mon éternelle vie.

Les cours terminés, je regagnai ma Jeep en prévenant ma famille que j'allais faire un tour. Tout en me regardant, Edward secoua la tête. Je l'entendis me parler via la pensée : _fais gaffe frangin, évite de t'aventurer dans quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, surtout en connaissant Rosalie. _Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris; je mis le contact de ma Jeep et démarrai. Alors que je tournais la tête pour faire une marche arrière, je vis Kelsie se diriger vers la sortie du parking du lycée.

Je me précipitai pour arriver à sa hauteur. Je stoppai net: je ne la voyait plus. J'ouvris la portière et la découvris par terre. Je lui souris directement.

**-Viens, je te ramène!** lui dis-je en souriant sincèrement.

**-Pas… pas besoins, je vais en ville**, bafouilla Kelsie.

**-Aller, viens, fait pas ta timide. Je ne suis pas si impressionnant**, lui répondis-je en continuant à sourire.

**-Non, juste que ****tu ressembles étrangement à un ours**! répliqua Kelsie.

**-Aïe, ça fait mal, ça!** lui dis-je en faisant la moue tout en plaçant une main à mon cœur.

**-Tant mieux pour toi, **objecta Kelsie en se levant.

Je suivis Kelsie qui allait vers le centre. Bizarrement, elle s'arrêta net sur le trottoir, plaça ses mains sur ces tempes. Je sortis précipitamment de ma Jeep, fermai la portière et me postai devant elle. J'avais beau l'appeler, elle ne répondait pas du tout comme si mes paroles ne lui parvenaient pas.

Plusieurs longues secondes plus tard, qui me parurent des minutes, Kelsie reprit connaissance. Elle regarda autour d'elle et je me risquai à lui demander, inquiet :

-**Kelsie, ça va?**

**-Heu… Oui, je pense**. murmura-t-elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu viens d****'avoir?**

**-Tu aurais un papier et un crayon?** me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, l'esprit à mille bornes de ma question.

**-Oui, dans mon sac à dos, pourquoi? **affirmai-je.

**-S'il te plaît, passe-moi la feuille et le crayon!** insista-t-elle.

Je l'emmenai doucement vers le siège passager de ma Jeep; elle s'assit doucement et moi je retournai derrière le volant. Je lui tendis la feuille ainsi que le Bic qu'elle m'avait demandés. Elle se mit à dessiner d'une main délicate. Son dessin achevé, elle tourna la tête vers moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'elle avait dessiné notre blason familial de même qu'elle avait écrit notre patronyme.

Elle soupira en appuyant sa tête contre l'appuie-tête puis, tout à coup,prit son portable mais personne ne décrocha.

**- R****accompagne-moi directement chez moi!** supplia-t-elle totalement paniquée.

**-D'accord, mais où habites-tu?**

**-Je pense que c'est à cinq cents mètres de chez le Chef Swan.**

**-D'accord, mais Kelsie, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien?**

**-Oui, oui, je vais bien**. affirma-t-elle mais j'entendis dans sa voix qu'elle mentait.

Je roulai le plus rapidement possible. Quand j'eus enfin trouvé sa maison et que je pus dire merci à mon nez qui avait retrouvé son odeur, je m'arrêtai devant chez elle. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la porte d'entrée ouverte, elle se mis à courir en me criant :

**-Va vite chercher le Chef Swan!**

J'attendis qu'elle soit à l'intérieur avant d'utiliser ma vitesse pour arriver chez le Chef Swan. Je téléphonai à Esmée, lui expliquai la situation et celle-ci me dit directement de l'amener impérativement à la villa jusqu'à ce soir, le temps que Charlie fasse ce qu'il devait faire. Arrivé chez celui-ci, je sonnai à la porte et moins de trente secondes plus tard il ouvrit la porte. Je lui expliquai la situation et il accepta de me suivre. Tous deux de retour chez Kelsie, il me demanda d'attendre sur le pas de la porte et j'acceptai à contrecœur.

Je humai l'air discrètement: je sentais l'odeur de l'individu en question. Étrangement cette odeur entrait à l'intérieur mais n'en ressortait pas. Je craignis qu'il soit encore à l'intérieur. J'entendis le Chef Swan et Kelsie allaient vers la porte d'entrée et discuter du fait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester chez elle, jusqu'à ce soir. Je décidai d'intervenir et leur coupai la parole :

**-Kelsie, en allant chez le Chef Swan, j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone. À ce qu'il paraît, ta mère et la mienne se connaissent et elle m'a dit de te ramener à la maison jusqu'à ce soir; on te raccompagnera à la fin de la soirée.**

**-Désolée, mais je n'ai besoin de l'a****ide de personne**, riposta Kelsie.

**-C'est une excellente idée, Emmett. Mlle Blake, vous ne devriez pas rester seule, du moins jusqu'à ce soir**, ajouta le chef Swan.

**-V****ous êtes tous bouchés dans ce bled ou quoi : je n'ai besoin de personne !** s'énerva Kelsie

**-Mlle ****Blake, s'il vous plaît!** renchérit Charlie.

Kelsie passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant.

**-Bon très bien, mais ce soir, je dors ici. Quitte à prendre quelques jours de congé scolaire forcé, j'en profiterai pour ranger la maison,** céda la jeune fille.

Kelsie passa à côté de moi totalement furax, du moins je me doutai qu'elle l'était. Je prévins Charlie que, s'il y avait le moindre souci, il téléphone à la maison. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je retournai à la Jeep et en m'installant derrière le volant je balançai à Kelsie :

**-Alors, tu es prête à de nouveau tenir tête à Rosalie?**

**-Je n'en ai rien à claquer de Rosalie, Emmett!** répliqua Kelsie hargneuse

**-Je me doutais que tu allais répondre ça**, riais-je.

**-Arrête de rigoler ! je ne va****is pas chez toi en sautant de joie**, m'assura-t-elle. **J'y ai même été forcée, d'un par toi et de deux par le Chef Swan. Je te jure, tu n'as plus intérêt à me forcer à quoique ce soit. Tu es loin d'imaginer ce que je pourrais faire**, me menaça-t-elle.

Face à cette menace j'éclatai littéralement de rire. C'est quand même étrange: avec Rosalie j'avais plutôt tendance à attiser sa mauvaise humeur et rester sérieux tandis qu'avec Kelsie, je n'avais pas peur de rigoler quand quelque chose était marrant.

**-C'est vrai qu'avec ta tai****lle de Minimoys, j'ai de quoi avoir peur**! lui dis-je toujours en rigolant et Kelsie joignit son rire au mien.

C'était un rire fin et délicat comme un oiseau qui chante son bonheur. Je vis Kelsie tourner la tête: son regard se planta dans le mien. Les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup moins durs que ceux de Rosalie; ces cheveux châtain clair tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules aussi lisses qu'une feuille de papier, ces yeux bleus étaient si intenses qu'ils évoquaient les mers des Caraïbes.

Je me rappelle que quand j'étais sur le point de mourir, j'avais pris Rosalie pour un ange et Carlisle pour Dieu. De vous à moi, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi comparer Kelsie. Je me posais des questions sur la fascination d'Edward pour Bella et inversement et j'avais fini par la comprendre. Mais là, maintenant c'était moi que je ne comprenais plus.

On arrêta de rigoler quand Kelsie coupa le silence :

**-Merci pour ce que tu fais!**

**-Mais je n'ai encore rien fait**, lui dis-je du tac au tac

**-Si, tu as été prévenir le Chef Swan alo****rs que je te l'ai demandé**, m'expliqua-t-elle. **Tu n'étais pas obligé de me ramener chez moi, ni de faire ce que je te demandais.**

**-Il n'y a pas de quoi; je l'ai fait avec plaisir.**

**-Même en sachant qu'une certaine Rosalie va m'arracher la tête parce que tu ****as préféré m'aider plutôt que de retourner chez toi pour s'occuper d'elle?** s'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

**-Je t'ai dit: j'adore quand tu lui tiens tête même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**-Tu es maso d'aimer une fille pareille. On dirait un dicta****teur!** observa-t-elle

**-Comme le dicton dit : 'qui aime bien châtie bien', **lui répondis-je d'un ton nonchalant.

**-Oui, mais là ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage.**

Quand nous fûmes arrivés devant la villa, je me garais et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je me retournai pour la regardai louanger la villa des yeux. Elle était l'innocence à l'état pur. Même si un sourire apparaissait sur ces lèvres, son visage montrait bien qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose qui avait dû être dur moralement. Je me demandai, en tout cas, comment allait se passer la rencontre officielle avec la famille. Franchement, j'avais la nette impression que cette jeune humaine aurait besoin de soutien pour n'importe quoi.

* * *

_Re Hello,_

_Alors comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre?  
_

_Intéressant ou totalement sans importance?  
_

_Vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi donc laissez des Reviews.  
_

_Je vous adorent  
_

_Gros bisous  
_

_MissVampire3401  
_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Le noir. Du noir, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Un endroit obscur, qui ne me donnait à aucun moment l'espoir d'avoir un peu de lumière pour m'éclairer sur les lieux où je pouvais me trouver.

Soudainement, une lumière vive s'allumai juste au dessus de ma tête. Je relevais la tête, je vis une silhouette se détacher de ce satané éblouissement. _Mais bon sang où est-ce que je me trouve ! _Le physique de cet homme commença à me dire quelque chose ! Cet homme était grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Son sourire illuminait son visage.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et j'allais directement me blottir dans les bras de cet homme que je n'avais plus vu depuis plusieurs années. Son étreinte n'avait pas changé, protectrice, délicate et remplie d'amour.

Je me détachais doucement d'Alexander Blake...Mon père ! Il prit mon visage en coupe avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mon front. Après m'avoir embrassé tendrement, il planta son regard bleu azure dans mes yeux bleu-gris. La couleur de mes yeux, je la tiens de maman et papa, par contre ma couleur de cheveux c'étais a se qu'il paraît de mon arrière grand-mère car tous comme papa, maman avais les cheveux blond !

**-Kelsie,**** ma chérie tu es magnifique !** me complimenta papa.

**-Merci, mais papa où suis-je ?** le questionnais-je en regardant autour de moi.

**-Tu es ici et ailleurs tous à la fois, mais ne t'inquiète pas je te soutiendrais toujours. Pas comme ta mère qui a préférer fuir que de te dire la vérité.**

**-Attend, mais je ne te comprends pas, me dire la vérité sur quoi ?**

**-Sur ton rôle de protectrice ! **me révéla papa.

**-Mon rôle de quoi ? **

**-Ton rôle de protectrice, ma chérie**. me répéta papa.

**-Papa, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs foi****s arrête de te shooter cela ne te vas toujours pas !** plaisantais-je.

**-Tu as gardé ton humour scénique toi**, observa-t-il.

**-Avec maman, je n'ai pas trop le choix! Elle a toujours ce côter hystérique, je dois bien détendre l'atmosphère quelque fois!** lui expliquais-je en m'asseyant sur le sol. **Mais sérieusement papa, c'est quoi cette histoire de protectrice ?**

**-En faite dans notre famille cela remonte à plusieurs générations dans la famille Blake,** commença papa. **Dans chaque génération, un enfant du nom de Blake ****a la capacité de devenir Protecteur d'une famille d'être surnaturel.**

**-Une famille d'être surnaturel !** répétais-je surprise puis je fronçais les sourcils. **Bordel papa, quand vas-tu arrêter de mélanger fiction et réalité ? **

**-Je suis plus que sérieux Kelsie !**m'affirma celui-ci. **Est-ce que dernièrement un blason et un nom de famille est apparu sur ton avant-bras droit ? **me questionna papa.

-**Mais comment tu le sais ? **

**-Regarde ma chérie,** me dit-il en remontant la manche de son blouson noir en cuire et je regardais ce qu'il me montrait.

**-Papa c'est quoi ce symbole ? **

**-C'est un symbole d'une tribu indienne qui habite la Push, ma chérie**, m'appris papa. **Plus précisément le symbole Quileute et la famille dont je suis devenu le Protecteur s'appelle Black et se sont d****es modificateurs.**

**- Se nom de famille me dit quelque chose ! **me demandais-je en cherchant où j'avais bien pu entendre ce nom de famille et je finis par trouvé. **Attend, tu es devenu le protecteur de la famille de Jacob !** lui demandais-je plus que surprise.

**-Comment tu connais Jacob ?** me demanda-t-il tous aussi surpris que moi.

**-Il est au Lycée avec moi, il sort avec la fille d'une connaissance**, éludais-je.

Papa commença à froncer les sourcils, je connais très bien papa et quand il fronce les sourcils c'est que quelque chose lui pose problème ou qu'il réfléchissait à une question bien précise. Je soupirais en le voyant commencer à faire les cent pas devant moi, je fis allée ma tête de gauche à droite pour le suivre du regard. Quand il vint s'assoir derrière moi et j'allais me blottir contre lui mais je décidais tout de même de briser le silence.

**-Papa, les Cullen c'est qui ?**

**-Les Cullen sont les gens que tu as rencontrée la tantôt et leur enfant sont au lycée avec toi**, me répondit papa.

**-Et qu'est****-ce qu'ils ont de surnaturel ?** le questionnais-je. **Je suis bien d'accord on dirait qu'ils sortent tous droit d'un magazine, je n'ai jamais vu une couleur pareil pour des yeux et encore moins une température si peu élever. Il n'y a que… **commençais-je et je m'arrêtais net dans la prononciation de ma phrase.

**-Il n'y a que quoi, Kelsie ?**

**-Ce sont des vampires !**

**-Comment es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ?**

**-Tu m'as raconté plein de fois comment reconnaitre un vampire d'un humain**, lui dis-je d'un ton catégorique. **Mais j'avoue que depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas fait de rapprochement**, lui avouais-je en devenant écarlate.

**-**_**Kelsie ? Kelsie réveille toi !**_entendis-je comme un bruit de fond.

**-Kelsie tu devrais y aller, quelqu'un veux te parler ou peut-être, être près de ****toi**, me dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

**-Papa, je ne sors avec personne voyons ce n'est pas mon genre! **m'exclamais-je en faisant semblant d'être choquer par se qu'il venait de me dire.

**-Mais cela ne saurais tarder !** ria-t-il et je vis cette lumière s'éteindre doucement.

**-Papa, mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment protéger cette famille en plus je ne sais pas quoi faire !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ton instinct de survis ainsi que ton instinct de protection se mettrons bientôt en route mais n'ai pas peur de**** se que tu pourrais ressentir à ce moment là. Cela sera puissant !** m'informa papa.

**-D'accord papa, mais est-ce que je te verrais bientôt ? **

**-Si tu veux, je peux passer après-demain je veux en profiter un maximum car je dois t'avouer quelque chose Kelsie.**

**-****Tu me fais peur papa,** lui avouais-je.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas !** m'assura celui-ci.

Cette lumière s'éteignis entièrement, j'ouvris les yeux directement en me relevant. Ma respiration étais difficile et je me demandais bien se qu'il venait de se passé. Je regardais autour de moi pour vérifier où je me trouvais, je fus surprise d'être dans ma chambre. Ma mâchoire était douloureuse et j'y portais directement une main. J'entendis des bruit de pas dans le couloir, en tournant la tête je remarquais que c'étais Emmett. Je me mise un peu mieux sur mon lit, en rentrant dans ma chambre je vis qu'il avait un verre d'eau ainsi que quelque chose d'autre dans sa main gauche.

Il me tendit le verre puis se qu'il avait dans la main gauche. Il m'informa que c'étais de l'aspirine et je pris directement le cachet. Après avoir pris le médicament, je remarquais qu'Emmett étais toujours debout mais il était retournée près de la porte de ma chambre. Je déposais mon verre, puis tapais doucement mon matelas pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à côter de moi.

Par quoi je peux bien commencer cette conversation ? J'attachais mes cheveux avec la pince qui était sur ma table de chevet tout en me remettant doucement de mes émotions. Cela faisait bizarre de voire papa au bout de cinq ans ! Il n'avait pas du tous changer, en vieillissant il embellissait de plus en plus.

**-Kelsie ça va ?** s'inquiéta Emmett.

**-Oui ça va, plus que bien même**, lui avouais-je en souriant.

**-Comment tu peux me dire que tu va bien alors que tu t'es fait assommée ? ** me questionna-t-il sans comprendre ma réponse.

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Emmett, c'est…c'est assez compliquer, **murmurais-je en me levant.

**- Explique-moi, j'ai toute la nuit !** m'assura celui-ci alors que je m'asseyais sur mon bureau.

**-Bon d'accord**, cédais-je. **Qu****and j'étais inconsciente, j'ai vu mon père. Mais j'étais persuader qu'il était parti il y a cinq ans, après avoir trompé ma mère**, commençais-je.

**-Continue**, m'incita celui-ci.

**-En faite, il y a cinq ans il n'est pas partie quand ma mère l'a foutu dehors enf****in je pense qu'il n'est pas parti pour cela**, essayais-je d'expliquer.

**-Et il habite où maintenant ?** Me demanda-t-il en venant s'appuyer contre mon bureau.

**-Si je te dis la Push, tu connais ?**

**-Oui je connais, Jacob viens de là-bas !** Me dit-il .

**-Dit moi la**** vérité maintenant !** Lui dis-je de but en blanc.

**-La vérité sur quoi ? **

**-La vérité sur se que tu es**, précisais-je**. Enfin sur se qu'est ta famille, car se que j'ai sur mon avant-bras n'apparait pas comme ça par hasard !**

**-Et toi, tu es quoi ?** rétorqua-t-il

**-Une humaine tous le contraire de toi a se qu'il parait !** répliquais-je sur la défensive.

**-Pour toi, je suis quoi ?** me demanda-t-il en se détendant.

**-Un vampire**, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

**-Ding, ding, ding vous avez gagné un millions de dollars !**

**-Tu n'es pas censé garder le secret ? **

**-Si, mais ce n'est plus un secret si tu le sais !**

**-Ouais bon, mais tous de même un vampire !**

**-Tu espérais quoi ? **Me demanda-t-il**. Que j'étais quelque chose de tout gentil et tout beau comme dans un comte de fée ?**

**-Non mais ****faut pas spécialement que tu sois humain pour être gentil et beau, **murmurais-je.

**-Merci pour le compliment ! **

**-Hin…heu…quoi tu as entendu ?**

**-Désoler**, s'excusa-t-il et si il aurait pu rougir il l'aurait fait.

**-C'est pas grave, je ne m'y attendais pas que tu**** allais entendre se que j'ai dit !** lui affirmais-je en devenant cramoisie. **Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je pensais que les vampires c'étais comme Dracula, le genre sanguinaire qui ne peux pas sortir à la lumière du jour.**

**-C'est un mythe, le seul problème c'est que ceux de mon espèces ne peuvent pas sortir quand il y a du soleil, nous le reflétons comme une boule à facette.**

**-Ha d'accord! **Soupirais-je.

J'hémi un bâillement, je déposais ma tête délicatement sur l'épaule d'Emmett. C'était bizarre, d'être si proche de quelqu'un alors que celle-ci ne respire pas. Je sentie qu'il passa un bas derrière mon dos, je soupirais en me posant énormément de questions. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi vouloir rester ici avec moi ? Pourquoi me soutenir et m'écouter comme il le fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial pour avoir autant d'attention de sa part ? C'est possible qu'il soit autant présent pour moi car il le sens que j'ai quelque chose de spécial. Mais il est loin de s'imaginer que je suis une protectrice et surtout protectrice de sa famille. Mais se que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi être protectrice de vampire si ils sont sensés être fort et rapide ?

Et puis, des modificateurs c'est quoi ça ?


End file.
